User talk:ComicMaster619
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ComicMaster619! Thanks for your edit to the Dark Corazón page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 20:42, November 9, 2015 (UTC) No. Slayers have to be an element; they can't be anything else. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:06, December 4, 2015 (UTC) While I am flattered by your at your attempt of swooning me with compliments, can I per chance see this character you're wanting to have him "oversee" that way I can possibly reference such an occurrence for my own story written exploits? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 05:41, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Sounds pretty cool. My only problem is that your character in particular (whose race is ambiguously up in the air) exists at a timeline Godfried would not have. Most of the characters I've created live during an era 300+ years ahead of the end of the Tartaros Arc (or what my variant of it transpired). Thus, I'm not sure how my character can exist in a era where Brain was just recently replaced. Still, your character's backstory is sound and interesting, if not a little hastily explained. Could use some polishing up. Also, Godfried never released his title of Wizard Saint, he just relinquished his title of Punishment Force Captain before he got annointed that prestigious label. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 08:17, December 5, 2015 (UTC) If you could supply me a character article with a bit more substance than, say, just a basic skeleton of organization I'd be more willing to award it to you. As of now, I don't know what makes Tesla Ford (nice name btw) outstanding enough or even aware of Machina-Make. I mean, if he has Archive, I could see him using it to acquire knowledge of using it but other than that I don't know anything about his knowledge of machines for him to make use of this Magic. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 23:52, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Please remove Dragon Slayer Magic from Mathew Atos. You require my permission to make/use a Slayer or Lost Magic. Additionally, you can have no more than two elements for a Slayer. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:41, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm not 'allowed' to give opinions to users anymore because I 'hurt their feelings' or some weird metaphysical sensation. Jokes aside, I generally check articles to see if there's any broken rules. Anyway, your concept is sound, though it breaches the rules a bit and raises all sorts of questions. But anyway, chaos isn't an element- the list of elements is on the rule page. You should probably read the rules since I'm assuming that you haven't; I'd highly recommend that you do so. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:57, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Yes, lol. I told you before on one of your pages when you called me dude. And sure, you can use Healing Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:14, December 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to say the same thing I said to 'Devil Dragon God Slayer Magic'. It's not really possible; no slayer could combine more than one slayer magic. It'd take too much power, and then the modifications to their Magic Origin would be contradictory since quite of the styles function identically. 21:39, December 24, 2015 (UTC) If you want to do this idea of yours, then you can't call it 'Devil Dragon Slayer Magic'. The whole name doesn't make sense; a 'devil dragon' is pretty much biologically impossible. Just say it's a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic that is "an evil, twisted, dangerous version of ordinary dragon slayer magic". Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:26, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, I originally wasn't going to respond since THE CLOWN IS DOWN, but let me explain more in detail. "Secondly, have you ever seen a demon or devil, I'm pretty sure that they can take the forms of whatever they desire, not being bound by the laws of nature, in mythology, one demon has the body of a lion and the head of an eagle for god's sake." Then, they wouldn't be capable of teaching Dragon Slayer Magic since it's just a demon shapeshifted into a dragon. Humans and anything with magical powers can't mix with most demons, since the demons are much different biologically, remember? But like I said before, you could still have a Dragon Slayer Magic with 'evil' traits if the dragon that teaches it was 'evil' or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:42, December 27, 2015 (UTC) For a template, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:ComicMaster619, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then substitute that with anything you like onthis page . If you need more help, just ask me and I can do it for you. Also, for images, you can either post them on your own user profile, or, put a / next to your name on your profile page and type in Gallery after it. After that, you can, well, post images like you do in a character article. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:35, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Please read the rules. You need to ask me to make a Lost Magic. I can restore your "Devourism Magic" if you tell me what it does and its weaknesses. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:22, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Once more, you require my permission to make a Lost Magic, so I can restore your magic if you explain to me how it works and what it does. Failure to get my permission again will result in a warning. Please follow the rules like everyone else, I've told you multiple times the basics of magic permission. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:42, January 18, 2016 (UTC) If you're editing and you see your page has been deleted, you should probably check your talk page first thing if you're still on since it violated a rule and a message is more often than not immediately sent. Now, before I can say yes or no, define "eternano-infused flesh", where does it come from, etc. Do you mean magicians who use their magic to boost their body and surround it with magic or something else? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:56, January 18, 2016 (UTC) If I don't reply soon enough, it means I'm out/busy lol. Anyway, sure, go ahead, I've restored your Devourism Magic. Also, the character is Hajime Ichinose from Gatchaman Crowds, highly recommended if you like shows that require you to think. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:45, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Erza Poster I just tend to be good at photoshop. I create guild marks as well. I'm sorry for being a little, rude to you but it irks me when people use other's photos without permission. If you'd like I would make you a poster for the tournament. Also, I could fix up your template... give it a background color or something because it drives me insane. (That's just my OCD though) Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) I am already in many events right now, so I'm going to have to decline your offer. For the poster, is there any particular color scheme? Would you like me to use perhaps Erza, Rogue, Kagura and perhaps Jura for the poster? It would be easier for me to use canon characters. All I need to know is the color scheme, text and if I should just use those four. Also, Photoshop is 168.00 USD. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) I am participating in the Jigoku Games, as well as I'm involved with several projects right now. I will work on it later. For events, get a judging team in case you have different opinions. To judge a match, basically, what is done is usually judging based upon attack logic and character strength. If you really wanted I could help judge. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Hey, so I know you were getting a lot of heat for your contest of champions picture, so I thought I would give my go at it as well. I really think that's a cool idea, and I wish you the best of luck in it. You don't have to use my picture or anything, I just thought it could give you some ideas. I am a minimalist as you can see haha.Lady Komainu (talk) 20:16, February 12, 2016 (UTC) I went ahead and changed the text to what you requested, does it look ok? And no problem, I know coming up with a competition can be difficult, so I give you props. Lady Komainu (talk) 21:15, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Judging CX My offer still stands about that. I would love to help you judge. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Ask around, I will see if I can scam up a few people. Try going into chat and asking around. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Use the Switch template; any one of them. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:43, February 15, 2016 (UTC) How would it be different from Light besides that? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:49, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Light can do all of that- as a Slayer Magic it has a lot of customization options; as long as there's light you can eat it as well, so no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:22, February 17, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your page "the Celestials". You need my permission to make a deity, and you need to outline their strengths, weaknesses, and where they come from. If you asked back when message walls were a thing, then I'm sorry if I approved before, but refresh my memory. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:29, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Bounty Up Hey CM, can u make a bounty for Seiken Uragimi? :P Ventus (talk) 03:54, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Would avoid the same dimension as Celestial Spirits (unless you mean a different dimension like the Celestial Spirits), but other than that, go ahead- I've restored the page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:55, February 17, 2016 (UTC) They used to play, but now they don't as far I know; it was called Template:YoutubePlayer. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:04, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Done. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:00, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Super sorry for the late response! I believe you have to use the Template:Switch3 (Aha), though you might want to ask him for permission (if it's necessary). [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:13, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Go ask Ashy, canon to fanon is his department. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:57, February 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Mavis Yo. So, firstly, I didn't give you permission to make Mavis yet. Secondly, I need more details about Mavis from "another world", because so far all you've made is a Mavis that has an adult stature. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:14, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Rightio. Go ahead. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:27, February 21, 2016 (UTC) I'd avoid taking too much from the main wiki. If you do, try to use the Template:Fairy Tail Attribution. I'd specifically avoid taking abilities and personality from the canon wiki. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:41, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Radiation is a no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:12, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Radiation isn't an element. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:48, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Fixed. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:32, March 1, 2016 (UTC) You should ask Zico about the images. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:38, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Bounty Hey there Comic, hows it going? So I was hoping that you could make a bounty for Ketsuki Hayato? Now I know he is a work in progress, and I haven't completed his history yet, but basically the gist is he is an extremely lethal assassin with a great number of prominant figures blood on his hands. I have basic ideas written down right now for his history that you can read over, and you can get a better feel for him if you read his magic and equipment parts. Basically I know he is a C class criminal right now, but I am really trying to make him a B Class if possible, and if you have any suggestions on how I can get him as a B class let me know! Also, still looking forward to the grand tournament of champions thing you were working on! --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:05, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Awww thank you so much! I will work hard and try not to let you down on making Ketsuki an A Class Criminal! Also that is amazing of you to let me use your Celesta Steel; I think I will have it be an alloy with my Kinesium metal that I plan on making. I feel the need to thank you for letting me use that and for looking over my character, so if you ever want help or want to use any of my magic or Iridosmium metal, let me know! --Lady Komainu (talk) 02:25, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but Law as a magic general is banned- specifically, all canon guild exclusive-magics (as well as Dragon Supremacy Magic and Nakagami) are banned. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:26, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Go look at it's history. Also just use Unity of Body and Mind. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:37, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:01, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Yeeeeeessssssss!!! Thank you! Thank you! I was actually watching the FT movie the other day and saw that nothing really happend to Prince Cream after wanting to unleash the Phoenix, so I thought, "why not have him killed?" hahaha. Thanks so much, I hope to get around to the details of it today, but im trying to move slow and steady. Thanks again Comic. If you want me to make a poster for just your character, like what I have on Ketsuki's page, let me know. --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:03, March 14, 2016 (UTC) The USER needs to be gone for a year before you can adopt a page, so not yet. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:11, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Which Character? Why? Where'd they learn it? [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Sorry, but no. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Hey, feel free. However, you can't exactly make different crystals. It's essentially just crystallizing your Magic and turning it into shapes. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:45, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah sure, go for it. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 22:27, March 22, 2016 (UTC) It's free use and doesn't require my permission for use. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:32, March 22, 2016 (UTC) You need to tell me which element you want before I can give a yes or no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:15, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:03, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks It just feels great that someone can actually appreciate these small nods and hidden Easter eggs; that kind of reminds me, happy belated Easter. Comic books are great, movies and TV shows can never really accomplish and capture the greatness of comic books and certain moments in them and you have to be a true Marvel or DC fan to know that. I just hate the movie fans; mostly because of their half baked knowledge. I really like how you took the time to go through all of the easter eggs and brief mentions. They were really through and as a fellow comic book fan, I really love that. And, I do love the idea of turning Horizon into the Alchemax of FT-verse; maybe we should work sometime, I love collabs anyways. So let me know when you're free and we'll get to it? Till then, ciao and have a nice day! [[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Devil魔の地獄の台所 ']] ([[User talk:OmegaDragonite|'''Meet the man behind the mask.]]) 09:17, March 31, 2016 (UTC)' Also, if you ever need anything or want to work on something together, just shout at me. '[[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Devil魔の地獄の台所 ']] ([[User talk:OmegaDragonite|'Meet the man behind the mask.']]) 09:17, March 31, 2016 (UTC)' I have no problems with that and honestly, I've read almost all of the Spiderman runs except his run during the "One More Day" arc. I didn't even pick it up. Superior Spider-man is great, in fact, I am going to a version of that with Shin and even a female clone of Shin; it gets very complicated. I mean, why not? Spiderman IS THE MAN! Peter Benjamin Parker all day. I am sorry but I do like Miles and Miguel but they wouldn't even exist if not for the "real" man. I mean you can clearly see the inspiration from spiderman in the article Foxbots. And, sure I appreciate the help, man. Just let me know if I can do anything for you. '[[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Devil魔の地獄の台所 ']] ([[User talk:OmegaDragonite|'Meet the man behind the mask.']]) 07:50, April 1, 2016 (UTC)' Well, as a science student, I am pretty sure I know what "Atomic" means, haha. I like the 13 MGS idea and I have no problems with the names so far. Though, I am going to end up creating a much more personal A.I. for Shin; that over sees his company, manages stocks, sets up appointments, etc. Kind of like a PA but with access to every Horizon log/file and the ability to override most if not all protocols on "her" master's request; that uses holographic projections to manifest herself in a subtle female form, with a distinct female voice and typically behaves like an amicable, cheerful and caring female. She is also pretty much his "friend" as he isn't exactly the most social of all people. Other than that, she is responsible for the management of his secret base of operations that is under, as in underground. Funnily enough, she has the appearance of "Jessica Rabbit". I see what you did there, the A.E.G.I.S. Magic Core is pretty much the RT node of this universe, isn't it? Fun. Maybe I'll use it to power one of his many sentries or maybe his own armored suit. The Etonic Magic Reactor is what really is swooped me. So that being said, all of these suggestions and ideas are approved; as of now. '[[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Devil魔の地獄の台所 ']] ([[User talk:OmegaDragonite|'Meet the man behind the mask.']]) 17:07, April 4, 2016 (UTC)' Done. 'Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:22, April 4, 2016 (UTC) You're free to use comic/western animation images. But, I'd caution you to use ones that would actually work in the context of the FTverse. What images are you talking about specifically? '''02:39:36 Tue Well, for one, I'd avoid student-teacher relationships with major canon characters as well as serious rivalries. Also any relationships with canon characters is a big no, same for being offspring of a canon character. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:42, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Orbital Cannon Attack? Knightwalker591 (talk) 16:54, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Damn your really making that tempting for Nightmare Wing to stage an attack to attempt to catcher it for the allience. Orbital Cannon Attack? 2 Knightwalker591 (talk) 16:55, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Great work on your pages man really impressed also. Knightwalker591 (talk) 18:02, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Well i've been integrating both magic and science together like you did with my Rune Power Armor. As such i wonder if we were to have a joint project since the Empire of Mana are the main provider those spheres as well as magically powered items. Just be warn, your gonna need a army based group to defend your group otherwise evil factions may try to take it for personally usage for evil. Knightwalker591 (talk) 18:43, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Its not a matter of if but when we work together, i'd be more than happy to bring the Fanom to a new golden Era with your help. Side note: What i meant was there are alot of dark guild and a few major dark alliences. Like Millennium Echo Alliance or Zeref's group for example. How do you protect them? Otherwise it may lead into something like "Armor Wars"...? Knightwalker591 (talk) 19:01, April 6, 2016 (UTC) I love it actors of Maestro and been away with the Empire's blessing and they cover fee for the supplies. Knightwalker591 (talk) 20:16, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Ill do backstory since your a master of tech compared to me. Ripping off Zef Hey. I've noticed a theme of yours with your Tony Stark rip-off. You're doing everything that Zef has done to try to one-up him. At least he actually created an original character, not an anime version USING THE ANIME PHOTOS of Tony Stark. Peace out and I'd consider actually being original with ideas. If you don't, you won't get very far. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) What's up? Hey, I got your message. Sorry for being so late, I don't usually check talkpages all that much but sure. What do you have in mind, mate? [[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Devil魔の地獄の台所 ']] ([[User talk:OmegaDragonite|'''Meet the man behind the mask.]]) 05:17, April 11, 2016 (UTC)' Funny, I've been working on a magic dampener too. I guess "great" minds do think alike. I like the particle accelerator idea too but the civil war? Damn, that would be heavy. Who do you want to be involved? '[[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Devil魔の地獄の台所 ']] ([[User talk:OmegaDragonite|'Meet the man behind the mask.']]) 16:14, April 11, 2016 (UTC)' If it's not CGI, go ahead. 'Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:26, April 11, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to think of myself like Bruce Wayne minus the rage and Alfred but Reed works, too. I see, someone's into Wayward comics; interesting. I never thought that you'd be into Indi-comics. Sadly, I can only think of 2-3 people who would willingly participate. No offense to this community but everyone's more of a manga guy/girl and most of them don't like incorporating comic book elements but they'll totally "copy" stuff from marvel wiki or powerlisting; trust me, I've seen that A LOT. So we predict the thing and then slowly major elements (characters and organizations) get involved, right? Since Captain America: Civil War is super close, maybe we should change the name? So as to prevent people from calling us "rip offs" ? Dunno. People here sure enjoy pointing fingers. Do you think you can get some people to join? The idea sounds great, though. I would also wanna bring this thing to your attention, "Mage's most of the time; do things for complete assholes and even shady people, just for money without caring about the consequences of these "jobs" they do/perform." Not everyone's Natsu. So I guess the government could argue that. '[[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Devil魔の地獄の台所 ']] ([[User talk:OmegaDragonite|'Meet the man behind the mask.]]) 03:33, April 12, 2016 (UTC)' We could potentially use BCO-12 to serve the same purpose as S.H.I.E.L.D as these two are very close to each other. '[[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Devil魔の地獄の台所 ']] ([[User talk:OmegaDragonite|'Meet the man behind the mask.']]) 03:41, April 12, 2016 (UTC)' Basically a very small percentage of people can use magic in-canon, but you'd never know that coming from here lol. Anyway, no, aside from some governments and guilds magicians have no real representative for all we know. 'Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:17, April 13, 2016 (UTC) I am up for it whenever you want but we will need something big to trigger the entire story; the civil war. Because Natsu and all existed around X790 and the current year is X800; ten years into future from the canon, actually 8 since the Alvarez war takes place in X792. But yeah. We need big and bad for people to come after mages. We just need a court and normal humans and other creatures to be frustrated with mages and basically hate the shit outta them. '[[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Devil魔の地獄の台所 ']] ([[User talk:OmegaDragonite|'Meet the man behind the mask.]]) 03:51, April 14, 2016 (UTC) It's Template:Organization. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:44, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey I was wondering when I make the Aeternum arc. Could one of its reasons to invade Ishgar is the Ethonic Magic Reactor? You see Kladenets believes if he can recreate the Ether he can gain the power of the ultimate wish it can grant. So for this plan he needs the Magic Reactor the device to make it happen. Two power sources that are close to the One Magic himself and his brother Nikolai Ichor. And the key to control and the parts, (which I won't spoil now). With an ultimate limitless wish, well you can image how he might remake the world.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:37, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Question, as Kladenets conquered the Continent of Aeternum would that bring his bounty up? Like I am still making the continent and kingdom. But Kladenets killed more than 10 million and sunk small pieces of the continent into the ocean to conquer the entire place 147 years ago. Just trying to keep things updated.21:27, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Review I would really like your thoughts and review on this little thing I created. Yes, this baby! I was thinking of making it a standard issue of BCO-12. Also, wasn't Horizon supposed to be this really big, superpowerful company that has multiple subsidiaries but focuses more on military tech and electronics? I thought Horizon was supposed to be your contractor. I wasn't really aware of your conversation with Lady K. I apologize for the entire thing. My bad. If you have contracts with Kaneko, please let me know as I do not want to step on anyone else's toes; as such, I would take the necessary actions and retract. [[User:OmegaDragonite|'The Devil魔の地獄の台所 ']] ([[User talk:OmegaDragonite|'''Meet the man behind the mask.]]) 14:45, April 16, 2016 (UTC)''' Militia Hey, sorry to say this, but I am taking back my offer of having Kaneko Innovations support your militia. I was unaware that you and Zef had made a deal, so I don't want to get in the way of that and your storyline. I will just take my mediocre weapons and leave you be. Sorry about this. -Lady Komainu (talk) 17:10, April 16, 2016 (UTC) After talking it over with Zef, I decided that I'll cooperate for now. We are going to collab on this line of military vehicles together, but we need our own personal freedom to do. That way we can do what we want to do, how we want to do it. Hope that's ok. --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:17, April 16, 2016 (UTC)